


Obey Me! One Author to Write Them All!

by suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings



Series: Obey Me! One Author to Write Them All! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings/pseuds/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings
Summary: A collection of headcanons, scenarios and other assorted writings for Shall We Date? Obey Me!
Series: Obey Me! One Author to Write Them All! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616707
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Introductions

Let's lay a few ground rules to start things off on the right foot.

I will be accepting headcanons, requests, scenarios, and individual fics in the comments of this collection, so if you have an idea for something you want to see, don't be afraid to reach out to me!

I am willing to accept most types of requests, whether they stay cute and wholesome or are wholly depraved and sinful, I'm willing to try a lot for the sake of having practiced with various topics.

But please note, that I am human as well and there are some subjects that I am uncomfortable with and/or I do not trust my own abilities to portray with the due respect.  
With that in mind, I ask that if I feel uncomfortable with your request, that you respect that I am just not the right person to fulfill your request. 

Other than that, there two things that I have to stress here and now so that there is a record of it.

I will absolutely not write NSFW content of Luke.  
I know he is more than likely over a thousand years old, but he looks like a kid. He acts like a kid. I'm not writing this character in a sexual way.  
Now, I am willing to mercilessly embarrass the young angel 10 different ways to Sunday Service, but there will be no explicit sexual content of the chihuahua in this collection.

I will also not be writing about directly incestuous pairings between the brothers, but I will accept polyamorous relationships involving two or more of the brothers. Like, for example, Beel x MC x Belphie or any pairing really, but not directly between the brothers.

I will put warnings on every chapter that either deal with serious subjects or that count as NSFW, so if you want to skip those chapters in lieu of their content, you can. 

I look forward to what you guys request!


	2. Say Hello to the Little Demons!

A fun little thing I thought to add but I talked on Tumblr about how I personally came up with names for the Little Demons who are meant to help out MC along with Karasu and I thought more about it and decided to debut my first set of headcanons about each one since I plan to include them in my personal fics. These are just meant to be the ones that I am using for my personal MC (who's basically meant to be me rather than an OC even though I do have an OC in mind)  
Anyway here's what I've come up with and I hope you like it!

### Little Demon of Gluttony

  * His name is Munchie.
  * Munchie always shows up when MC gets food and demands to nibble on the scraps but also reminds MC to take a break to eat and drink water.
  * He can be found most often either by MC or snacking away with Beel.
  * He’s a good egg like Beel but can also be really stupid.



### Little Demon of Envy

  * His name is Tangerine.
  * Tangerine always shows up when MC has been out for too long and demands various kinds of compensation but in reality, he just wants to spend time with MC cuz he’s jealous.
  * He doesn’t quite like to spend time with Levi but will accept it if MC cradles him in their arms.
  * The perfect scenario would definitely be if MC was sitting in Levi’s lap while Tangerine was cuddled up in MC’s lap.
  * He would rather die than admit it but he loves sleeping on MC’s thighs while they mindlessly stroke his head. It just feels so good and he might actually melt if MC stroked his horns.



### Little Demon of Greed

  * His name is Greedling.
  * Greedling is usually the Little Demon to most often be with MC if no one is around and even when they have one of the brothers with them.
  * He knows to back off when Mammon is around because they will be at each other’s throats but he makes up for it by acting like a whiny baby when the two of them are alone. 
  * He just wants attention.
  * And shiny things.
  * He means well but has Mammon’s luck stat of F.
  * He was responsible for MC learning that demons have the capacity to purr.
  * MC has never let him live it down after they tested it on Mammon.



### Little Demon of Wrath

  * His name is Fang.
  * Fang usually only comes around to scare off any demons that he thinks are trying to mess with MC if none of the brothers or Little Demons are near.
  * He really does care about MC but wishes that they weren't so reckless with their safety but it gives him an excuse to come to their rescue.
  * Honestly acts more like Mammon with saying that he’s doing it because they’re just a human and doesn’t want to be blamed for them getting killed on his watch, but will also be the first to jump out at other demons if they get too close to MC.
  * He has to be in a very good mood to accept affection but also has a habit of demanding it out of nowhere.



### Little Demon of Pride

  * His name is Blu.
  * Blu is the Little Demon who, along with Karasu, is more often than not the one to keep MC busy and on task.
  * Says that they should always strive to be the best for their own sake rather than just to appease Diavolo even though that is still really important.
  * Blu is probably most like his counterpart since he really only wants the best for MC but is also gruff and roundabout in his attempts to help.
  * Isn’t afraid to take either side of an argument, whether the brothers are being ridiculous or MC did something reckless again, he isn’t afraid of anyone’s opinions.
  * Occasionally starts roasting Lucifer out of seemingly nowhere to anyone else, but between the two of them, Lucifer knows that Blu is just trying to help him to not be so uptight all the time and to get the oldest brother to relax.



### Little Demon of Sloth

  * His name is Pillow.
  * Pillow only shows up when it’s bedtime and actually will go behind MC’s back to get Belphie to force them to sleep, more than likely also drag Beel to physically remove MC from what they are doing because shut up you need sleep stupid.
  * Forced MC to make him his own little bed when they first met but eventually stopped using it once he realized that cuddling with MC was so much better.
  * He can be most often seen either in Belphie’s room or MC’s room sleeping.



### Little Demon of Lust

  * His name is Glitzy.
  * Pretty much exactly like his counterpart.
  * Glitzy is there to soak up MC’s attention and to provide fashion advice.
  * Will pout just like Asmo when MC ignores him for either one of the brothers or another Little Demon.
  * Spends his time either commenting on people’s clothes or is digging through MC’s drawers to find new outfit combos.
  * He always puts stuff back though, he’s a pervert but not an unorganized pervert.
  * He always spends a little too long in MC’s underwear drawer so MC has to drag him out almost every time.




	3. Yaoi/BL In Public w/ Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *slithers through* I-I would like to request a headcanon of how everyone would react to see MC reading yaoi/BL in public (´⊙ω⊙`) looking forward!
> 
> Thank you to shybright for my first ever request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of ease I will place MC(you, the Reader) in the Common Room of the House of Lamentation/Purgatory Hall/Diavolo's Mansion and the boys happen to catch them reading the book on the couch. Hope you guys enjoy!

### Lucifer:

  * You couldn't react to close the book fast enough once you heard Lucifer come up behind you and ask you what you were doing.
  * If it wasn't a sex scene, then he says that you don't have to be so guarded like Levi is when he reads his manga.
  * But if it was...ah, there's his famous scowl.
  * Proceeds to give you a relatively short 2-hour lecture about how you need to conscientious of others to not read such blatantly perverse material in the Common Room.
  * While he doesn't mind you reading things of that nature, (he lives with Asmo of all people, he's heard worse) he does enforce a rule that you can't do it outside your room.
  * Don't give him too much credit though, he had a bright pink blush on his face throughout the whole lecture as he kept thinking about how those positions would feel if he did them with you.
  * Whether he admits it or not, Lucifer is still a pervert.



### Mammon:

  * Another case of you couldn't close the book fast enough.
  * He actually snatches the book out of your hands to find the page you were on, to which you receive one of two reactions based on what he sees.
  * If you left off on a tame part of the story, then he just hands it back to you and says that your time could be better spent hanging out with him than reading some lame story.
  * After all, the GREAT Mammon is obviously a million times better than a dinky book, so you should be honored that he's helping you find a better use of your time.
  * But if things were getting interesting, then he will fall silent for once.
  * A bright red blush fills his face as he just stands there, staring at the page and just barely comprehending what he's seeing.
  * You honest to God think he is malfunctioning.
  * After a solid 30-seconds of him just slowly dying inside, he calmly hands you back the book and then leaves.
  * You don't see him for the rest of the night.
  * Meanwhile, Mammon is holed up in his room imagining himself and you as those characters in the story. How good your skin would feel against his, what you taste like, what you would sound like when he did this and that... 
  * Congratulations, you broke him without even lifting a finger.
  * Though let's be honest, it ain't that hard to do.



### Leviathan:

  * He is totally judging you. 
  * Not for the reason you think though, he's judging which couple you decided to pick up for your read.
  * My man has been around the block when it comes to anime. He's seen them all and honestly doesn't care that you read BL.
  * He has a couple of BL's himself of his favorite yaoi pairs, but they are hidden away in his room for a rainy day and only he knows where they are.
  * He has so much manga in his room that it would take days to find it even if someone found out about his stash.
  * Is honestly jealous that you have the guts to read in public, poor boy could never...
  * Depending on how intense it is, he may ask you either casual questions about the pairing to see what you like about them or just bolt and pretend he didn't see anything.
  * That doesn't work, however, his imagination starts to run a bit wild and now he needs a cold soak in his bathtub bed to cool himself off.
  * If you suggested to test out the positions from the book with him he would actually die of a heart attack.



### Satan:

  * He gets a bit excited when he catches you reading in the common room, and his excitement doesn't change once he finds out that it's a BL manga.
  * Reading is reading, after all. It doesn't matter what the topic happens to be as long as you enjoy it.
  * While Satan greatly prefers written tomes to manga since it lets his imagination run wild with his own visualizations, he can appreciate the talent and art that goes into making manga.
  * If nothing is happening in the story, then he will ask you various questions about the characters and plot and offer to sit and read with you in peace and quiet.
  * However, the difference between a tome and manga is that there is an explicit visual component that his books do not possess. So if he happens to catch you in the midst of a rather steamy encounter with the characters, well...
  * He may be blushing up to his ears, but any good lover of books would be remiss to experience a story firsthand for themselves.
  * Any and all knowledge is welcomed in Satan's eyes.
  * Offers to re-enact the scenes with you just so you have a more thorough understanding of the character's feelings and thoughts. (10th grade English, is that you?)
  * (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)



### Asmodeus:

  * Asmo's reaction depends purely on how sexual the BL is.
  * I'm not joking.
  * If it's just the characters being cute and flirting with each other, then he dismisses it out of hand and goes on with what he was doing, but not without commenting that you are always free to ask him for something more real than simply reading about it.
  * But if he catches you reading during a sex scene, well now you've got his attention~!
  * He may ask to borrow it after you finish to see if there are any lines he can steal or moves he can try during his next hookup. (As if he doesn't already have the entire Kama Sutra memorized by now)
  * He absolutely will tease you for reading something naughty in such a public space, he can't not after seeing what he saw.
  * Tries to convince you to test out the positions in the story just to see how they really feel...
  * Good luck.



### Beelzebub:

  * He tried to eat it.
  * No, but seriously, Beel really doesn't mind it.
  * It's not a cursed tome like the kinds that Solomon and Satan keep stashed away in their rooms, so he has no real opinion of you reading them as long as it doesn't put you in any danger from a misplaced spell.
  * Does make a suggestion to be aware of people catching you reading certain scenes out in public, but that's really it.
  * Don't be fooled though, he is sporting an adorable blush and trying not to let his eyes divert to what's being depicted in the book, lest he starts to get some rather Asmo-like ideas in his head involving you and him.
  * Honestly couldn't care otherwise.



### Belphegor:

  * Poor cowboy is too tired for this.
  * All you're doing is reading a BL book, so why did you panic when he came by?
  * Once he realizes that it's one of those cutesy mangas that Levi reads all the time, he just shrugs and demands you scoot over so he can rest his head on your thighs and go back to sleep.
  * If it's during a sex scene, he just gives you a dirty look before saying "Pervert." and falling asleep.
  * Though, he does make a note to sneak a look at the manga later just to see what had you so embarrassed.
  * He really couldn't care less but still makes fun of you for it.



### Solomon:

  * This ain't his first rodeo.
  * He has a pact with Asmo for goodness sake.
  * He's seen and heard pretty much everything, so you reading a bit of BL doesn't faze him.
  * Since he is a fellow nerd along with Levi, he comments on the art and writing of the book on whether it is actually believable or horribly corny.
  * He's pretty desensitized to that kind of material considering he hangs out with both Levi and Asmo, plus his own natural curiosity had led him to try some more perverse experimentation with his own spells.
  * But he will tease you for being brazen enough to read something as graphic as a detailed sex scene in a public space.



### Simeon:

  * You closed the book before he could see anything.
  * However, he guesses from the look on your face that it was probably something you didn't want him seeing.
  * Does that smile ever leave his perfect face?
  * Probably not.
  * But really though, Simeon is fine with you reading BL.
  * It's not really something he would partake in himself, but he loves you and that includes your taste in reading materials.
  * You are his little lamb after all.



### Luke:

  * If the BL is nice and sweet, then the young angel will have no real interest in it beyond simply asking you about the plot.
  * But if it ain't...well...
  * First things first, you have to explain what it is exactly you are reading.
  * Once you do though, hoo boy~! You thought Levi blushing was bad?
  * Luke is next level red.
  * Goes on a rant about having the decency and common knowledge to only read that kind of stuff privately in your bedroom and not where everyone can see you.
  * If you were any less merciful, you would have punted him.
  * Cries to Simeon.
  * It takes everything in Simeon not to laugh at Luke but you would never know it by the look on his face.



### Diavolo:

  * The future Demon King is surprisingly quiet for such a huge guy.
  * Spooks the hell out of you when he pops up behind you to ask you what you are reading.
  * You involuntarily threw the book up into the air and he caught it.
  * Takes a quick look despite you trying to take it back from him, but he just smiles and raises his arms to just beyond your reach as he continues to read.
  * If there is really nothing happening at the moment, then he tells you that you don't have to be so embarrassed about reading BL.
  * If he stumbles upon a sex scene...oh you really don't like the look in his eyes.
  * The next thing you know, you are swept up into his arms and off to his room to partake in a very particular kind of cultural exchange~



### Barbatos:

  * He happened upon you reading while he was about to head out to do some errands for Diavolo.
  * He makes a small comment about the art style of the manga just from a first glance if nothing is happening in the scene.
  * If he happened to see something a bit raunchier, he actually lets out a rare laugh.
  * You feel a chill run down your spine.
  * The only thing he says is to just wait until he gets back.
  * And with that, he leaves.
  * You have a feeling he's got something infinitely more interesting than reading in store for you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct any requests to the comments section.  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
